fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Xander/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Xander (Fates) Grand Hero Battle * "... You're here. At last. Now, once and for all." Tap Battle * "I shall lose no battle. I will prove my strength to you here and now. Prepare to face me!" Summoned * "I am Xander, Crown Prince of Nohr, and wielder of the divine Siegfried. I hope to see you mete out justice." Home * "My retainers are Laslow and Peri. You may find their behavior questionable. But their skill in battle is certain. I've lost retainers before. I don't wish to repeat the experience." * "You always look very busy. That reminds me of a time when... Well, when one of my siblings began leading an army. So, mind your limits. Stay safe and healthy." * "I often think of my many siblings, off fighting-and who knows where? I ask that you treat them well, should you see them." * "I'd like it if you would train with me from time to time. We don't need to spar-just do practice swings. You'd be surprised how simply that communicates as well as words could ever manage." * "I feel as if I could learn much from Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena-the royalty of this kingdom." * "Ah, greetings. Are you not Kiran? I bring you best regards from your friend Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Here, take this practice sword, Kiran. I borrowed it from Commander Anna. You're going to join me for training. What, don't you want to? I'm not trying to forge you into a fighter. I believe that meeting a friend blade to blade is the truest way to give voice to our inner qualities. In swordplay, you can share your hopes and fears as our leader and I can parry with things unsaid. I wouldn't spar like this with just anyone. You've proven yourself worthy on the battlefield! Now, what say you? Would you still rather not...? Oh, you'll join me! Well then, know that it is my honor completely, Kiran." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "Hmm..." * "I take it that you want to chat?" * "No matter what, I always make time to practice with my sword, always." * "If you want victory, seize it, with both hands." * "You must put an end to the fighting here, if only for the sake of my kingdom." * "I know I can be stern, but, in time, I'm sure you'll think of me as a brother." * "Where are Peri and Laslow? Surely lazing around somewhere!" Map * "Let's go!" * "Okay!" * "Hmm..." Level up * "I wish to test my new limits. To battle!" (5-6 stats up) * "Fair result for fine efforts. Yet there's more to do." (3-4 stats up) * "This is not sufficient for a future king." (1-2 stats up) * "My gratitude. Still, as a future king, I must strive higher." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Right where I want you!" * "Down on your knees!" * "Prepare yourself!" * "You're going home, in pieces!" Defeat * "The end..." Xander (Spring Festival) Summoned * "I am Xander, crown prince of Nohr. Is this outfit correct for the occasion? I ought to look festive." Home * "My siblings goaded me into wearing such a bright and outlandish outfit. I hardly recognize my reflection." * "Prince Alfonse's sword reminds me of my own Siegfried, which I hope is being stored safely at my castle." * "Even in busy times, remember what the spring season brings back into our lives after a long winter. Ease and sleep, and simply slowing down to enjoy life, restores us all to peak condition." * "The spring in Nohr is cold and dark, so I like my kingdom to celebrate spring as best we can. That, if little else, always serves to warm my people's hearts." * "During my kingdom's spring festival, we hide eggs and then search for them. It's the definition of fun. I wonder if it would be appropriate to hide eggs in this castle?" * "I bring to you spring greetings, Kiran. These tidings come from none other than Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I have hidden an egg for you to find, Kiran. Now, try your best to locate the– What? You think it's in the hand behind my back? Hmm. You are correct. I should have known that I couldn't outwit you, Kiran. Maybe you will be impressed by how I painted this egg. On this side is the symbol of Nohr. Beside it is the symbol of the Order of Heroes. Thus, this egg represents our friendship, created in the spring and strengthened in battle. Now, you should be careful with this egg, taking great care never to break it. Other painted eggs may be made to be rolled through grass in festival games... But not this one." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "I have come to spread the good cheer of the spring season." * *laughs* * "Winter lasts long in Nohr, while our spring is over before you know it." * "This isn't my normal attire, what do you think? Does it suit me?" * "This kingdom enjoys such a long spring, warm and bright. May such a season come to Nohr in time." * "My siblings paint eggs during the spring festival, so do my retainers. A fine tradition." * "You may have noticed my lance is a carrot, I hope you find that suitable." * "I wonder if everyone at my castle found the eggs I hid." Map * "Yes?" * "A fine day." * "Nice weather." Level up * "I didn't expect such growth, spring does bring surprises" (5-6 stats up) * "One can only hope for more growth by season's end." (3-4 stats up) * "Surely the result of fighting with an unfamiliar weapon." (1-2 stats up) * "You have my thanks. This is as welcome as a spring breeze." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Spring is here!" * "A spring in my step!" * "Take this!" * "Celebrate!" Defeat * "Spring's over..." Xander (Nohrian Summer) Summoned * "I am Xander, Crown Prince of Nohr. I was at the beach practicing my swimming technique, so... Well, I'm afraid your sudden summoning caught me off guard." Home * "I worry my appearance is lacking the decorum one requires to appear before Askran royalty, but... Well, the young prince and princess don't seem to mind." * "Before I came here, I was embroiled in a battle against my siblings and some Hoshidan royals... It was all over a ticket to a tropical island. I won, of course. I have my retainers to thank for that." * "Does the Order of Heroes allow for vacations? We'll take care of the enemy. You go relax on the beach. It...can be fun." * "Tell me, Kiran... Can you swim? If so, I would ask that you teach me. Or, at the very least... Teach me how to float." * "This water toy resembles an astral dragon Corrin cared for. I call the toy Lilith. You may do so as well." * "Greetings from Friend. You want to know if I'm going swimming? Don't be absurd. Everyone knows I cannot swim." (Greeting from friend) * "Pardon my saying, but I've had this on my mind for some time... It's awfully bold of you to force a crown prince such as myself to fight in little more than a swimsuit. No, no, I don't mean to sound upset. On the contrary, in fact. I seldom get the chance to feel free of my armor. And even more seldom do I feel so free from the burdens of the crown. My title of Crown Prince of Nohr carries no weight in this realm. I can walk along clutching my water toy Lilith and none give me a second glance. I've experienced nothing like it before. So, Kiran you have my gratitude. Thank you for an unforgettable summer. I shall remain by your side until I must return home." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "Whew..." * "This garment lacks protection. That...concerns me." * "This flotation device is my only defense against my greatest adversary. Sinking." * "Sorting seashells... This one from that one... Good fun." * "I was asked to compose a list categorizing every...beauty of the beach? Odd request." * "I don't mean to scowl on a beach. I'm just concerned about things, that is all." * "I left my retainers behind. Worrisome. Chaos is ever their companion." * "Should you require fun, I highly recommend a tropical vacation." Map * "Oh!" * "Hmm, hot." * "Where is this sea?" Level up * "Could it be I'm more suited to fighting in a swimsuit?" (5-6 stats up) * "Hm... Passable results for fighting in such an outfit." (3-4 stats up) * "Has the heat dulled my senses? I must redouble my efforts." (1-2 stats up) * "You have my gratitude. This will be a fine summer thanks to you." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Right where I want you!" * "Tropical attack!" * "Rot in a watery grave!" * "I cannot swim!" Defeat * "Back again..." Xander (Festival in Hoshido) Summoned * "I am Xander, Crown Prince of Nohr. I've long heard rumors of the dances of the Hoshidan summer festival. If I may, allow me to join in." Home * "As Crown Prince of Nohr, it wouldn't do for me to be seen dancing without the grace that befits my station..." * "So this is Hoshido's summer festival... The rumors did not do it justice—it's more intriguing than anticipated." * "Are you certain you don't want to join in? To tell you the truth...I, too, was unsure at first. If you try it yourself, I think you'll find what is so wonderful about the dance." * "Nohr and Hoshido were once locked in a bitter war with each other. Battle after battle raged on, no end in sight. Look how far we've come... Now we are here, together, hand in hand." * "I must tell my siblings about the joys of this dance! I'm certain they would enjoy it, given the opportunity." * " I bring greetings from Friend! Curious about my outfit, are you? It's traditional Hoshidan garb! I'm told it's considered sacred in their culture." (Greeting from friend) * "Many chronicles of the past describe the history of humankind as one of war. Given my experience, the sentiment rings true to me. But could it be that we exist solely to fight and kill one another? I do not believe so. Sometimes we can come together in celebration, link hands, and step forward into the future. All the proof I need is in the smiling faces of the people joining in the summer festival's celebrations. In their eyes, borders and nations do not exist. Here, there is no division between Hoshido and Nohr. The festival brings people together, uniting us as one... I pray that peace like this can endure forever." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I shall dance!" * "Let the dance begin." * "Hoshidan yukata are surprisingly functional. They're light, and they do not restrict movement." * "What's the matter? Am I wearing my yukata incorrectly?" * "This dance is surprisingly difficult to get just right." * "Each kingdom has its own festivals. We can learn much about a culture by participating ourselves, no?" * "I hope that you and I can spend the summer festival side by side." Map * "Very well." * "Summer. Hmm." * "Watch my technique." Level Up * "With practice comes skill! Observe!" (5-6 stats up) * "Adequate... Is my adherence to decorum holding me back?" (3-4 stats up) * "Hmph. Am I failing to perform the steps properly? I must focus..." (1-2 stats up) * "You have my thanks. Now my dancing can reach new heights!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Dance!" * "Time to celebrate!" * "You lack passion!" * "The festival begins!" Defeat * "The dance isn't over…" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes